


街角八号·大洋彼岸

by suiyinkaze



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, 隆米
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyinkaze/pseuds/suiyinkaze
Summary: 是《街角八号》的小番外，米团和隆哥在一起几年了，于是隆打算带着米去国外结婚~比较短，毕竟我不会写H（orz……





	街角八号·大洋彼岸

我看见过你微笑——蓝宝石的光泽，在你面前也黯然失色。它怎能比得上你闪现出的，那一瞥的光颜。就像白云从天边的阳光里，染上柔和的色彩。就算是黄昏的暮色，也不能将它从天空消散。你那微笑驱散我忧悒的心绪，给我带来舒畅的心情。你那笑容留下的光芒，炽热了我整个内心。  
——《我看见你哭泣》·拜伦

起床的方式并不会千篇一律——被某个人的声音唤醒(不管是温柔的呼唤还是大声的斥责)，或者更干脆的方法——被闹铃机械地吵醒。  
他并没有睁开眼睛，手顺势朝床头伸去，以一种习惯的方式将手机的闹钟关掉。他下意识地转身，手停留在床的一侧。  
——空荡的一侧。  
沉重的眼睑下，蓝色的眼睛蒙着一层水雾。  
他不在。  
他艰难地将自己撑起来，靠在床头，在还未清晰的视野中寻找着什么——最后他的目光落在了手机一旁的纸条上。  
——有些事情需要处理，晚上我回来做饭作为补偿。  
他把纸条揉成一团，把它扔到了墙角，好像看到了什么讨厌的东西。  
米罗和他此时消失的爱人一起离开家乡，到大洋彼岸这个国家进行一周的旅行。当然，这不是他第一次和加隆一起做这种长途旅行，但出国还是第一次。他有些生气，加隆这样莫名其妙的“有事情需要处理”已经是第三天了吧？虽然说他还是会在天黑前回到酒店，用尽各种方法哄他开心——确实很有用——然后第二天早上再消失一次。加隆到底在忙些什么？他不知道，因为加隆一直以“现在说的话就没意义了”来搪塞（对米罗来说是这样）他。  
他掀开被子，重复着和前两天同样的事——洗漱、到酒店附近的超市买些材料、回酒店给自己做早餐、自己到附近的镇子转转……  
然后，在绯红的残霞与仍未苏醒的湛蓝夜空下，他趴在窗口，看见了加隆的身影。残阳微弱的光洒在他的脸上，点亮了他眼中的光。

“不要生气了，好吗？”加隆将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，双手从他的身后环上，停留在他腰间。  
……  
米罗侧着脸，那双蓝眼睛里海浪翻腾，略带怒意的目光从垂下的眼睑中透出。  
“如果你觉得其他事情更重要的话，为什么要我跟着你来？”  
加隆安静地注视着他，仿佛他的浪下一秒就要粉碎在石岸上。  
“没有事情能比你更重要......”他在他耳边呢喃，“米罗，明天和我一起出去吧。”  
“为了你的‘其他事’吗？”  
“不是！是‘我们的事’！这三天我做的都是关于我们的事！”  
碧蓝的浪扑向那对晶莹的祖母绿。  
“米罗，我爱你。”  
“......”  
“我们结婚吧。”  
“......加隆？”  
“来这边时我听说这边有个牧师，他帮过许多gay证婚，所以我......”  
“所以你就去找他，想要他当我们的证婚人？”  
“嗯。”  
汹涌的波浪渐渐平息，“为什么不早点告诉我？”  
“我想给你一个惊喜，但我没想到找到他需要那么长的时间。”  
祖母绿的眼眸中是歉意的温柔。  
那双手带着米罗的温度，带着米罗身上的气息，抚上他的脸。  
“那我们就结婚吧。”

没有因他们的结合而轰鸣的掌声，没有座无虚席的亲友送上的祝福，没有天真烂漫的花童为他们献上鲜花，只有一座安静的小教堂，暖光从玻璃窗外倾泻而入，划过圣主的衣角，洒在三个人身上，偶尔映出蝴蝶或飞鸟的影子。  
两只手上，两枚戒指，两道反射的白银光芒。  
他们接受了一个人的祝福，从教堂一直漫步到附近的海边。  
一路上，他们十指相扣。

此刻近黄昏，海滩上只有两个人，他们一前一后踏浪而行，留下两串被浪涛渐渐冲淡的脚印。  
他比加隆走得快一点，浸过双脚的浪和他手上那枚戒指一同闪闪发光。  
世界上只剩下了两个人。  
他停下来，看向太阳将要落下的远方，那里是世界的尽头，也是新的旅程开始的地方。  
加隆走上去，那只戴着戒指的手牵住了米罗另一只干净修长的手，牵着他往浅滩的深处走了小段。  
狡黠的笑在他的脸上绽放，他双手随之在波光粼粼的水面迅速划过，带起一道道涟漪，将闪烁的海水扑到了米罗身上。  
带着笑声的叫喊此起彼伏，荡起与跌落的水声如同风铃演奏。  
加隆停下打闹，他双手将浸湿的上衣反起脱下，他大步迈向米罗，一只手提着衣服，另一只手环上他的腰，将一个吻送到他的唇边。  
他将重量渐渐压在米罗身上，使他慢慢滑坐在浅滩上，看着海水从他的大腿一直向上浸，在两腿之间那个隐秘的位置，细小的波涛上下起伏。  
绵长的吻结束，无尽的蓝与深远的绿相交在时间凝固的幻觉之中。  
加隆的眼里，是米罗闪过的一瞬间狡黠的笑。  
那双手勾起加隆的后颈，将他推翻在浅滩上，翻涌起的小浪将他的头发浸没了一半。  
米罗的眼里，是加隆俊美的面庞——他那双令人沉醉其中的绿眸，黯淡了围绕着他们的粼粼波光。  
有什么能够将这美丽的人、美丽的时刻永远留住？  
他回敬他的吻——比之前更深情，更缠绵。他的上衣早已被海水浸湿，紧紧地贴在身上，勾勒出健美的身形。他贴在加隆身上，倾听者两颗心彼此颤动的声音。  
这一次，我来领导你。  
他双腿分开跪坐在身下人的胯间，热情地蹭着他的某个兴奋的部位，感受着那里将要爆发的力量。  
加隆爱抚着他，喉结、锁骨、乳尖、腹肌、腰间，然后熟练地拉下他的裤子，滑向尾龙骨，再向下搜寻那个他熟悉的隐秘的位置，灵巧的指尖在上面跳着爱的舞蹈。  
他们深沉的呼吸声与海浪的声音合奏，就像几年前他们在海滨公园那个无人知晓的平台上上演的那场表演，但这一次，他们在大海之中交合。  
米罗领导着他的爱人，令他在自己的身体里与自己、天空以及大海合奏一首完美的协奏曲。他高仰着头，绚烂的霞光落在他修长的脖颈上，背后下沉的太阳为他笼罩了一层金光，此时他就是舞台上的指挥。  
每一次的冲击力度都在逐渐增强，他迷失在交欢的快感之中，领导的位置正逐渐转向加隆，握住他的那双手也越发用力，他忘情地呻吟，激起爱人无法抗拒的回应。  
他们是如此一致，在休止符画下的那一刻，一切爱与情欲冲破天际，在结束之前为彼此留下了存在的证明。  
他感受到了，在他的身体里，有着他的温度；在他进入他身体的那一刻，他的温度也永远烙在了他的身上。

在这大洋彼岸，最后的一抹余晖停留在他们的眼睛中，此时的他们正看向光芒消失的远方，就像多年前的那个傍晚，他们十指相扣，一起目睹了夕阳西下，星辰升起，世界进入了温柔的夜乡。

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 隆哥的“我们结婚吧”原本是“Would you marry me” ，但中文用“请你嫁给我”我个人感觉不太好，同性平等在gay与les上也很重要，毕竟我的私设中他们谁都不是谁的东西，两个人之间的爱也是平等的，“嫁”本来就带有一方献给某一方的归属意义，所以我想了想最后还是像文中那样写了。当然我知道写得很烂，所以这完全是自娱自乐_(:з」∠)_


End file.
